batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
Season 5 of Bates Motel was announced on June 15, 2015. In a change to previous seasons, which all aired from March to May, this season premiered on February 20, 2017 and consisted of 10 episodes. It is the final season ‘Bates Motel’ Executive Producer Says A&E Series Will Last Five Seasons. March 6, 2015.Carlton Cuse on Twitter. March 7, 2016 ‘Bates Motel’ Sets ‘Psycho’ Endgame With February Final Season Premiere. January 3, 2017.. Production On April 26, 2016, Carlton Cuse Tweeted a photo of the writers on their first day back in the writers' room for Season 5 and Freddie Highmore was seated among them.Carlton Cuse on Twitter. April 26, 2016. In June 2016, it was reported that Freddie will also be writing more episodes for the final season.‘Bates Motel’ Season 5: Freddie Highmore To Write More Episodes. June 17, 2016. At the 2016 San Diego Comic Con it was announced that Nestor Carbonell, Freddie and Max Thieriot will all direct an episode; this will be Nestor's third time directing.Bates Motel Casts Rihanna as Marion Crane for Fifth and Final Season. TVLine. July 23, 2016. Freddie confirmed that he would be writing the seventh episode and directing the eighth episode. Bates Motel on A&E. Facebook. July 26, 2016. Production began on September 16, 2016 with filming commencing a few days later.BATES MOTEL Final Season Starts Filming in Vancouver. September 16, 2016.SHOOT: BATES MOTEL Final Season’s First Day at Motel & House Set in Aldergrove. September 21, 2016. On November 12, Rihanna announced that she had begun filming her scenes. Rihanna on Instagram. November 12, 2016. On December 12, Kerry Ehrin Tweeted that filming had begun on the episode Freddie Highmore was directing. Kerry Ehrin on Twitter. December 12, 2016. The series filmed its final scenes at the specially-built Bates Motel set in Aldergrove on January 25, 2017, and production began tearing the house down the following day.SERIES FINALE: BATES MOTEL's Last Day at its Aldergrove House & Motel Set. YVR Shoots. January 25, 2017. Carbonell filmed his final scenes on January 27, 2017.SERIES FINALE: Nestor Carbonell (aka Romero)'s Last Day on BATES MOTEL. YVR Shoots. January 27, 2017. Filming officially wrapped on January 31, 2017.Vera Farmiga on Twitter. January 31, 2017. Casting In May 2016 it was announced that Marion Crane from the original film would be appearing in multiple episodes. It was announced at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con that singer Rihanna would portray the iconic role.'Bates Motel' Season 5 Spoilers: Marion Crane's Appearance Won't Be Like In 'Psycho' VIDEO. Enstars. May 21, 2016Rihanna Joins ‘Bates Motel’ in Janet Leigh Role. Variety.com. July 22, 2016. On September 21, 2016, it was announced that Isabelle McNally was cast as Madeleine Loomis.Bates Motel Season 5: House of Cards Actress Cast as Norma's Doppelganger. TVLine. September 21, 2016. On September 22, 2016, it was announced that Brooke Smith has been cast as new sheriff Jane Greene.'Bates Motel' Elects 'Grey's Anatomy' Alum Brooke Smith (New) Sheriff. TVLine. September 22, 2016. On November 20, 2016, Kenny Johnson confirmed that he would be returning for the final season.Kenny Johnson on Twitter. November 20, 2016. On January 9, 2017, it was confirmed that Austin Nichols would be recurring as Sam Loomis.‘Bates Motel’: ‘The Walking Dead’s Austin Nichols To Recur on Season 5. Deadline.com. January 9, 2017. On March 22, 2017, it was announced that Natalia Cordova-Buckley would be recurring as Julia Ramos.Bates Motel - Season 5 - Natalia Cordova-Buckley Cast in a Multi-Episode Guest Arc. SpoilerTV. March 22, 2017. Overview Picking up two years after the events of the previous season, Norman, a grown man now, is living a double life. Publicly he’s a happy and well-adjusted member of the White Pine Bay community, but at home his violent blackouts continue to increase as ‘Mother’ threatens to take over his mind completely. Meanwhile, Dylan Massett and Emma Decody, since leaving White Pine Bay, have been living their lives blissfully unaware of Norma’s death and Norman’s full on descent into psychosis. Unfortunately, for them, they will soon find themselves drawn back into Norman’s insanity, while a vengeful Alex Romero, who is currently incarcerated for a perjury, hungers for a chance to destroy his stepson and avenge the murder of his one true love, Norma Bates. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Special Guest Star * Rihanna as Marion Crane Guest Cast * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Isabelle McNally as Madeleine Loomis * Austin Nichols as Sam Loomis * Andrea Brooks as Joanne Carlson * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Brooke Smith as Jane Greene * Carlton Cuse as Officer Kaplan * Damon Gupton as Gregg Edwards * Teryl Rothery as Beth * Al Sapienza as Jeff Dunne * Raphael Sbarge as George Lowery * Jillian Fargey as Maggie Summers * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Julia Ramos * Chris Shields as Deputy * Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace Episodes Release The final season of Bates Motel premiered on February 20, 2017 and concluded in April 2017. It was released on DVD on September 19, 2017 and was put on Netflix in February 2018. References Videos Bates Motel Season 5 - Check-In on Norman Bates The Final Season Premieres February 20 A&E Bates Motel Rihanna as Marion Crane - First Look Premieres Feb 20 A&E Bates Motel Together Forever (ft. Rihanna as Marion Crane) Final Season Premieres Feb 20 A&E Bates Motel Marion (ft. Rihanna) Final Season Premieres Feb 20 A&E Bates Motel Season 5 - Official Trailer (ft. Rihanna as Marion Crane) Premieres Feb 20 A&E Gallery S5 Poster 1.jpg| Promotional S5 Poster 2.jpg S5 Poster 3.jpg S5 Poster 4.jpg S5 BTS 1.jpg| Behind the Scenes S5 BTS 2.jpg S5 BTS 3.jpg S5 BTS4.jpg S5 BTS5.jpg S5 BTS6.jpg S5 BTS 7.jpg S5 BTS 8.jpg S5 BTS 9.jpg S5 BTS 10.jpg S5 BTS 11.jpg S5 BTS 12.jpg Category:Seasons